strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:First Command, Mission 3
This is the third part of mission 3 in the Path of War, in Stronghold 2. Introduction Olaf is seen with a small company scouting over Steele's castle. He is pleased to see how seemingly underdeveloped the castle is and decides to send a small force to conquer it. Walkthrough Build another two Hovels and place a barracks and an armoury. Use the 400 gold to place 4 pole turners between the stockpile and the armoury. Send your Lord to the meadow in front of the monastry. He will complete a little side-quest later on. Simpins will soon tell you that he set up an agreement with a local mercheant. You can now sell cloth. Place a market and from now on periodically sell off the cloth you have produced. Once you have 100 gold, place a fifth pole turner. This leaves you more than enough peasants for recruitment of spearmen. A short while later the monks will ask for your help (again). They are frightened by 3 bears near their monastry. Use the Lord to kill them. He will barely suffer a scratch. Do not send any spearmen to fight the bears, because they are useless against them. From now on all you have to do is recruiting spearmen and selling off cloth for the needed money. By the time of the first invasion you should easily have 60 spearmen. Those, the 5 warrior monks you got after killing the bears and the Lord are all the army you'll ever need. When Constable Briggs tells you that Olaf is coming, look around. They are either coming from the monastery or through the valley near the stone deposit. You will realize that Olaf attacks with a grand total of FIVE beserkers. Kill them and have a laugh. If you continue to sell off cloth and recruiting spearmen, you should have well over 100 of them by the time of the second invasion. Watch them slaughter the massive invasion force of TEN berserkers, who will come from the same side as the first group. The aftermath Sir William sends a letter to Steele. He orders him to gather a fair sized army to come to his aid, as he has gathered the army for their quest. Alternative strategies *Armed peasants are not a must have, but they can help drawing axe swings from the enemy, leaving your spearmen more time to do their work. *You may consider to seal off the passage to the east, where Olaf"s forces are most likely to show up. Five or six tiles wide walls (with the barracks or some platforms) and manned rock baskets are a good defense. Assign four or five men to each basket. Some of them will die from friendly rocks when the enemy is under the walls, but the damage inflicted to the enemy is much more important than sacrificing your units. It is advisable to add the baskets and their personnel when the economy is running smooth. Category:Stronghold 2 Walkthroughs Category:SH2 Path of War